Déjame salir con tu hermana
by Angelique-Neige
Summary: [One-Shot] Estaba condenado, su hermana estaba condenada, y seguramente el Décimo Vongola también estaría condenado, porque la dinastía Cavallone terminaría en el momento justo en que Bianchi preparara el pastel de su boda. DinoxBianchi, Leve GokuHaru.


**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Déjame salir con tu hermana**

La boca de Gokudera tocó el suelo ante las palabras que el rubio le decía, sorprendido por su repentina petición y quedando estático por la idea de ver al décimo Cavallone saliendo con su hermana mayor, ¿Estaba loco o solo quería morir joven? Pero los brillantes ojos de Dino le hacían ver que el joven iba en serio. No pudo evitar reír, la simple idea de detener al mayor se le cruzó por la cabeza porque, si su hermana le hacía de comer… seguramente sería perseguida por toda la familia del capo.

Movió la cabeza un par de veces sin saber realmente lo que debería decir, sabía que Bianchi era una joven muy hermosa, además de una letal asesina, pero ¿Qué vio el Cavallone en ella para intentar pedirle una cita? La pelirrosa no tenía ninguna habilidad como novia, solo preparar comida venenosa de la cual todos desean huir, ¿Y él? Miró una vez más a Dino, quien seguía observándole con emoción, casi como un niño pequeño quien hizo algo bueno para que le regalaran chocolates, ¿Y se supone que él era el mayor?

-E-espera un momento, Dino- dijo nervioso, dejando que un sudor frío le recorriera -¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?- preguntó finalmente, esperando la respuesta del mayor.

-Por supuesto, pienso que cualquiera quisiera salir con el Escorpión Venenoso, ¿no crees? No solo es una bella mujer, creo que sería la esposa perfecta para un capo mafioso como yo- y su sonrisa deslumbrante dejó a Gokudera nuevamente sin habla, petrificado por sus palabras.

El albino hizo como que no escuchó nada, o sea, ¡¿Cuántos pasos se estaba saltando Dino?! ¡¿Realmente quería una esposa como esa?! Cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba condenado, su hermana estaba condenada, y seguramente el Décimo Vongola también estaría condenado, porque la dinastía Cavallone terminaría en el momento justo en que Bianchi preparara el pastel de su boda, y todos en la fiesta pensarían que fue un intento de asesinato planeado por la familia Vongola, ¡Ya estaba divagando y condenando a todos sus seres queridos con ese pensamiento!

-Hayato, entiendo que no te agrade la idea- dijo Dino en un tono suave –después de todo es tu hermana mayor y no te gustaría dejarla en manos de cualquier chico.

Gokudera le miró, el rubio estaba serio, tan serio como si se enfrentara a la batalla más peligrosa de su vida. Era cierto que no deseaba dejar a su hermana en manos de cualquier tipejo, después de todo eso era, su hermana, la única que estuvo con él desde que era pequeño, y le quería a pesar de no demostrarlo, y si no fuese por su comida venenosa no tendría que estar huyendo de ella. Soltó un pesado suspiro… Dino era un buen tipo y él podría cuidar de Bianchi.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?- bien, Gokudera seguía sin creerlo. Eran esa clase de cosas que aunque te lo contaran tres veces seguirías sin aceptarlo, y él no iba a decaer tan fácilmente, no quería que Dino muriera, mucho menos el día de su boda.

-Voy muy en serio.

-¿No te lo puedes pensar un poco más? Bianchi es… muy mala cocinando- definitivamente quería salvarlo.

-Hahaha, lo sé, cuando tenía 16 años intentó matarme porque Reborn era mi tutor, ¿no es gracioso?- ¡¿Cómo lograba ver el lado bueno de las cosas?! Gokudera quería morderse la lengua y ver si estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-¿Por qué no vuelves mañana? Bianchi está en una misión y no volverá hasta en la noche.

-Entonces la esperaré- estaba muy decidido –estuve pensándolo por un mes y creo que ha llegado el momento de confesarme.

¡Primero habla de casarse y ahora de confesarse! ¡¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?! ¡Sus prioridades estaban desordenadas! Definitivamente, Gokudera quería morirse.

* * *

Cuatros horas estuvieron sentados en el sofá, solo escuchando el tic toc del reloj de pared. Dino solo se movió para ir al baño, tomar agua, y por supuesto, comer la deliciosa cena preparada por la madre de Tsuna. Y él, Gokudera, no hizo absolutamente nada, solo pensar en los distintos lugares donde podría esconder al Décimo y a toda su familia por si Bianchi cometía asesinato contra el Cavallone… divagaba nuevamente. El ruido de la puerta abrirse le dejó pasmado, seguramente sería ella. Se puso de pie, caminando hasta el comedor, encontrando a una llorosa Bianchi intentando ser consolada por Haru Miura y un preocupado Tsuna.

-Bianchi- susurró Gokudera, nunca antes había visto a su hermana en ese estado, y Dino se mantenía serio, seguramente esperando a que la joven contara lo que sucedió. La preocupación invadió el rostro del albino, acercándose a su hermana mayor, evitando ver totalmente su rostro para no caer desmayado. -¿Qué ocurre, Bianchi?

-Reborn- dijo la pelirrosa -¡Terminó conmigo!- y la cara de Gokudera se desencajó… ¿Y cuándo empezó? Él sabía muy bien que el bebé no sentía nada por su hermana, y que ella era una obsesiva cuando se trataba de ese poderoso hitman.

Seguro el bebé terminó la relación para que ella dejara de perseguirle… aunque nunca hubo nada entre ellos y todo eran ilusiones creadas por su muy querida hermana. Miró a Dino y luego a Bianchi… no sabía si estaba bien, pero lo haría de todas formas.

-Tsk, no sé de qué te preocupas, hay muchos hombres que están interesados en ti, hermana.

-Reborn era especial- dijo llorosa.

-¡No seas tonta! Hay alguien que ha estado esperando por ti, deberías darle una oportunidad- Gokudera terminará arrepentido, lo sabe muy bien.

Dino se puso de pie y sostuvo delicadamente las manos de la escorpión, sonriendo cálidamente.

-¡Escorpión Venenoso, por favor sal conmigo, casémonos y tengamos tres hijos!

¡Ese bastardo le soltaba todo de una! El albino deseaba ser un avestruz y ocultar su rostro en la tierra, y no solo su rostro, si no también a toda la familia… los había encaminado a la muerte.

-Acepto- ¡Bianchi estúpida, piénsatelo por unos minutos! ¡Estaban muertos, todos estarían muertos! ¡Mañana encontrarían el cadáver de Dino en un río!

-¡Décimo, tome sus cosas más preciadas y huyamos!

-¿D-de qué hablas, Gokudera?- preguntó el castaño sin comprender la situación, pero feliz al ver que Bianchi había dejado de llorar.

-¿No es obvio? ¡En el desayuno de mañana Bianchi matará a Dino con su comida venenosa! ¡Todos seremos perseguidos como causantes del asesinato! ¡Estamos perdidos!

-¡IIIIIIHHHH!- se armó la gorda, pensó Tsuna, corriendo de un lado a otro como un animalito que no encontraba qué hacer -¡Vamos a morir, vamos a morir! ¡Los Cavallone nos perseguirán y matarán!

-Ah, sobre eso, no tienen que preocuparse- dijo Dino, esperando calmar a los histéricos Tsuna y Gokudera –me volví inmune a su veneno por todas las veces que intentó asesinarme, hahaha- y ahora Tsuna pensaba que Dino era realmente estúpido. –Gracias por todo, Hayato, si necesitas ayuda con la señorita Haru, solo debes decírmelo.

-¡Quién dijo que estoy interesado en esa mujer estúpida!

-¡Haru no es estúpida!

-Ah, no sabía que ya estaban juntos, bien, felicidades.

-¡No estamos saliendo!- gritaron al unísono, sonrojados y mirándose con clara molestia. Bianchi solo reía por la escena… y dejaba que el rubio apretara su mano con suavidad.

-Mañana iniciaremos con los preparativos de la boda.

-¡Pon orden a tus prioridades, estúpido!


End file.
